No Love
by TamasaBlue
Summary: Junhyung berharap bisa menjalin kisah romantis bersama Yoseob. Sementara Yoseob hanya menginginkan kehancuran dari Junhyung, sampai semuanya terasa setimpal. Tapi siapa yang tahu ukuran dari kata 'setimpal? "There is no love here!" JUNSEOB! Slight!JunSeung Slight!DooKwang BL! DLDR! Chap 04 up!
1. Prolog

Seorang pria berkacamata berumur sekitar 50 tahun sedang berdiri di samping mobil hitam di area parkir bandara. Pandangannya waspada, sedikit tidak cocok dengan perawakannya yang tinggi kurus. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, tepatnya putra dari pemilik rumah di mana ia bekerja. Seharusnya ia menjemput di dalam bandara, karena ia sendiri khawatir dengan pria yang ia sedang tunggu. Tentu saja, ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali ke Korea setelah hampir 6 tahun tinggal di Kyoto, Jepang. Situasi di bandara ini sudah jauh berbeda dengan situasi dulu, bukan? Mungkin saja ia akan kebingungan mencari pintu keluar.

"Paman Lee."

Pria berkacamata itu menoleh dengan cepat. Orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Ia membungkuk, memberi salam, yang dibalas dengan bungkukan oleh pria yang lebih muda. Kesopanannya masih tetap sama seperti dulu, meski penampilannya berubah total dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Dengan sopan pria paruh baya itu mengambil alih koper yang dibawa tuan mudanya dan buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi belakang mobil. Setelah selesai, ia berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu belakang.

"Silakan, Tuan Muda," pria itu membungkuk lagi. Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Muda –yang memakai jaket hitam, sebuah masker dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya, juga sebuah topi hitam tanpa motif– tanpa bicara masuk ke dalam mobil. Baru kemudian pria paruh baya yang dipanggil 'Paman Lee', masuk di bagian kemudi untuk mengantarkan Tuan Muda pulang.

Tak ada percakapan apapun dari mulut mereka berdua. Paman Lee melirik melalui kaca spion. Tuan Muda sudah melepas kacamata dan maskernya. Pandangannya kosong, menatap keluar jendela, tapi siapa yang bisa menebak isi hatinya?

"Ke mana tujuan kita, Tuan Muda?" tanya Paman Lee akhirnya.

"Kediaman keluarga Jang," jawab singkat pria itu masih sambil menatap jalanan. Paman Lee mengangguk. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk fokus menyetir. Mungkin lebih baik ia tak bertanya macam-macam terlebih dulu. Tuan Muda pasti masih berduka karena baru saja kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Paman Lee memutar setir mobil, berbelok ke arah kanan, saat mendengar suara dari bangku penumpang.

"Bagaimana proses pemakamannya?" Paman Lee sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya.

"Berjalan lancar, Tuan."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya?"

"Mereka masih terkejut dengan kejadian ini, apalagi Nyonya Jang. Orangtua Anda sudah berjanji pada mereka akan membantu menyelidiki kasus ini, tapi mereka menolak."

"Ya, _Eommonim_ sudah mengabariku soal itu."

"Dan ada lagi, Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda Jang meninggalkan sebuah surat untuk Anda."

"Surat?"

"Ya. Nyonya Jang tak mengijinkan siapapun melihat surat itu, bahkan pihak kepolisian sekalipun. Sejujurnya itu sangat mengganggu penyelidikan, tapi mereka tidak bisa berkutik saat ayah anda bicara langsung pada mereka untuk tidak mengganggu keluarga Jang."

"Mengapa mereka bersikap sampai seperti itu hanya untuk sebuah surat?" Paman Lee mengangkat kedua bahunya karena ia sendiri tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Tuan Muda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah jalan. "Menurutmu apakah Hyung menjelaskan alasan ia melakukan semua ini di surat itu?"

"Bisa jadi, Tuan Muda... Bisa jadi..."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

"Tuan Muda Yang."

Pria yang disapa hanya mengangguk kecil saat semua orang yang melihatnya membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia terus berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan diikuti Paman Lee di belakangnya. Ia masih memakai kacamata hitamnya, tapi meskipun begitu semua orang sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana tajam pandangannya. Kharismanya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia mungkin masih muda, tapi jelas orang-orang tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapnya. Selain karena statusnya sebagai putra tunggal pengusaha sukses Yang, tapi juga desas-desus mengenai bisnis pribadinya di Kyoto yang berhasil meskipun ia memulai semua itu dari titik paling bawah. Dia bukan pria sembarangan. Semua orang yang sedang berada di kediaman Jang paham betul mengenai fakta itu.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan saat sudah sampai di salah satu ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Ia mengetuk dua kali, kemudian membukanya perlahan meski belum ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Bisakah kau menunggu di luar, Paman Lee?" tanya pria itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Paman Lee membungkuk sebagai jawaban. Pria muda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menutup pintunya. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, menyimpannya ke saku jaket yang masih ia kenakan, dan perlahan melangkah mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela kaca.

"Nyonya Jang."

Wanita yang dipanggil menoleh dengan ragu. Awalnya ia hanya memasang ekspresi datar, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri pria yang baru saja memanggilnya. Wajahnya memerah, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Yoseob-ah...," lirih ia memanggil balik pria muda yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke sisi wajah si pria. Pria itu –Yoseob, tersenyum kecil sambil tangannya balas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nyonya Jang.

"Ya, Bibi. Ini aku." Kurus sekali tangan ini. Tangan yang dulu selalu mengelus kepala pria itu saat menginap di rumah ini. Tangan yang dulu selalu mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Mengapa jadi sekurus ini? Memangnya sedalam apa permasalahan di antara dia dan anaknya, hingga bisa membuat Nyonya Jang menjadi kurus seperti ini.

"Bibi merindukanmu," dengan cepat Yoseob memeluk wanita di hadapannya. Diusapnya punggung Nyonya Jang dengan gerakan berungkali. "Aku juga merindukan Bibi."

"Bibi sangat membutuhkanmu, Yoseob-ah. Bibi tidak bisa menghadapi ini semua sendiri...," wanita itu bergumam sambil terisak. Yoseob memejamkan matanya. Dadanya sangat sakit hanya dengan melihat kondisi Nyonya Jang yang kacau seperti ini.

"Aku di sini, Bibi. Aku sudah di sini," Yoseob melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kedua mata sayu wanita itu, "dan aku membutuhkan semua penjelasan dari Bibi."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Yoseob melipat surat yang baru saja selesai ia baca dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan mendekati Nyonya Jang yang berdiri di depan dupa. Matanya menatap kosong pada pigura foto yang menampilkan wajah seorang pria muda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Nyonya Jang. Ya, itu memang foto dari putra tunggalnya.

"Hanya surat itu peninggalan darinya. Bibi menyimpan surat itu tanpa membaca isinya." Yoseob hanya mengangguk. Ia percaya dengan perkataan Nyonya Jang, karena tadi ia memang menerima surat itu dalam amplop yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia tahu, seharusnya Nyonya Jang membuka amplop itu terlebih dahulu, mengingat ia adalah ibu kandung dari penulis surat itu sendiri.

"Bibi mengenal dengan baik karakter Hyunseung. Dia memang keras kepala, tapi juga bermental kuat." Ya, Yoseob juga tahu benar mengenai itu. Hyunseung adalah pria yang berkemauan tinggi. Jika ia memutuskan sesuatu, maka tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan ibunya sendiri. Dia adalah pria dengan mental paling kuat yang Yoseob kenal setelah ayahnya sendiri. Hal itu pula yang menginspirasi Yoseob hingga bisa menjadi Yoseob yang sekarang. Siapa yang tak akan terkejut melihat Yoseob yang sekarang jika mengingat dulu ia adalah pemuda gendut dengan penampilan aneh.

Yoseob meremas telapak tangannya dengan kuat. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya mati-matian, terlebih setelah membaca seluruh penjelasan sahabatnya di surat tadi. Ada banyak hal yang sudah dialami Hyunseung selama 2 tahun ini, sejak ia memutuskan keluar dari rumahnya. Semuanya adalah hal buruk. Bagaimana ia membangun bisnis dengan usahanya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang di dekatnya, termasuk kekasihnya. Ia juga bercerita mengenai semua permasalahan yang timbul sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya, dan bagaimana ia berusaha menghadapi itu semua sendirian.

Yoseob menggeretakkan giginya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu soal ini sama sekali, padahal selama 2 tahun ini ia selalu menjaga komunikasi dengan Hyunseung? Di surat itu Hyunseung juga menjelaskan mengapa ia selalu menutupi permasalahannya dari orang lain, sahabatnya, bahkan dari Yoseob. Itu karena ia menganggap semua permasalahan yang ia hadapi adalah akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri. Yoseob tahu itu tak mungkin. Semua ini jelas berkaitan dengan kekasihnya. Astaga... bagaimana bisa Hyunseung menyebut orang sebrengsek itu sebagai kekasihnya?

"Bibi seperti kehilangan tujuan hidup, Yoseob-ah...," Yoseob membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Nyonya Jang. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Nyonya Jang dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang Bibi katakan?!"

"Jika Hyunseung pergi dari rumah, Bibi masih bisa bertahan. Karena Bibi tahu Bibi masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi ini berbeda! Bibi sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Yoseob-ah, seberapa pun inginnya Bibi. Bibi ingin meyakinkannya, kalau masih ada Bibi yang akan menjaganya. Bibi... masih ibu kandungnya... meskipun ia keluar dari rumah ini bukan berarti hubungan darah di antara kami berakhir, bukan?" Wanita itu kembali menangis. Yoseob memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak wanita paruh baya itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Nyonya Jang. Ia pun sama putus asanya dengan wanita itu. Siapapun yang ada di posisinya pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Masih ada aku, Bibi. Aku menyayangimu. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ibuku sendiri, kau tentu tahu itu," Yoseob berusaha menghibur Nyonya Jang semampunya. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh. Nyonya Jang adalah wanita yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan kedekatan di antara mereka jauh lebih kuat ketimbang hubungan Yoseob dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Eommonim adalah wanita karir yang sangat sibuk semasa Yoseob kecil. Yoseob kecil sering dititipkan di rumah keluarga Jang dulu, karena Nyonya Jang dan Nyonya Yang berteman baik. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa Yoseob langsung meminta diantar ke kediaman keluarga Jang alih-alih ke rumah orangtuanya sendiri. Hanya memang Yoseob memanggil Nyonya Jang dengan panggilan 'bibi', karena tak ingin ibu kandungnya merasa cemburu.

"Jangan tinggalkan Bibi lagi, Yoseob-ah. Tidak untuk jarak yang sejauh kemarin..."

"Baik, Bibi."

"Bibi tidak bermaksud menahanmu untuk selalu berada di sini. Hanya saja...," Nyonya Jang terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Yoseob mengeratkan pegangannya. Ya, tanpa perlu dijelaskan secara rinci, Yoseob sudah mengerti apa maksud Nyonya Jang.

"Aku mengerti. Kali ini aku tak akan pergi."

Yoseob memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ketika ia menghembuskan nafas, ia kembali membuka matanya. Bersamaan dengan tekad baru yang kini bercokol di kepalanya.

Ia akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia akan membalas semua kepedihan yang dialami oleh keluarga Jang. Orang itu harus merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hyunseung-hyung. Mencintai dengan dalam, hanya untuk dikhianati lebih dalam. _Ya... Kau harus merasakannya–,_ gumam Yoseob dalam hati,

– _Yong Junhyung._

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Yeaayy!!! Story baru!!

Pairing utamanya tetap couple kesayangan saya... **JUNSEOB**! Well, ini _slight!JunSeung_ juga sih. Sebenarnya saya nggak begitu suka couple JunSeung, _that's why I made_ Hyunseung meninggal di sini. Kita lupakan saja fakta mengenai Hyunseung yang lebih memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan kawan-kawannya dulu. Hhaa...

Seharusnya dari judul dan prolog sudah bisa ketebak ya jalan ceritanya bakal gimana...

Yang berharap kalau Yoseob bakalan imut manis kalem seperti di PH, selamat ya, karena di sini saya bikin dia jadi **manipulative!Yoseob.** Then, yang berharap kalau Junhyung bakal jadi si pemalu yang setia, di sini Junhyung saya bikin jadi pria brengsek. Iya, serius, **bad!Junhyung.**

Untuk couple lain... itu akan menyusul seiring jalannya cerita.

 _Nah... mind to review?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!!_


	2. Chapter 01

**oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama Hurt**

 **Pairing: JunSeob, JunSeung, DooKwang, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 ** _Chapter 01_**

Yoseob memperhatikan sekelompok pemuda di kafe seberang dengan tatapan dingin. Ia memutar ponselnya dengan gerakan main-main. Mereka semua adalah alasan mengapa Yoseob bisa ada di tempat ini sekarang. Entah bagaimana caranya, Yoseob harus bisa menarik perhatian salah satu dari mereka. Ia sudah berdandan seperti umumnya remaja, yaitu dengan kaus putih polos dan jaket _denim_ sebagai _outer_ , _skinny_ _jeans_ sebagai bawahan, dan memakai lensa kontak berwarna _navy_ , agar serasi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu pesan dari Gikwang, Paman?" tanya Yoseob mulai tidak sabar. Paman Lee sedang duduk di balik kemudi, dan ia hanya melirik kaca spion untuk memperhatikan bosnya. Saat melihat ekspresi Yoseob yang dingin, ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Sepertinya bocah itu lupa, Tuan Muda."

"Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu. Aku akan masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. Tolong hubungi Gikwang, dan suruh dia untuk segera menyusul." Yoseob merapikan barang bawaannya ke dalam tas ransel kecil yang ia bawa. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangannya, membiarkan poni jatuh menutupi keningnya.

"Tuan Muda," panggil Paman Lee pelan, membuat Yoseob menghentikan kegiatannya, "berhati-hatilah pada mereka."

"Tentu," jawab Yoseob singkat. Ia membuka pintu mobil, dan ketika ia hampir turun dari mobil, ia menambahkan, "terima kasih, Paman". Ia menarik nafas panjang dan melangkah keluar mobil. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekali lagi, baru memutuskan untuk menyeberang jalan menuju kafe yang sedari tadi ia awasi. Begitu sampai di depan kafe, ia menoleh ke balik punggungnya, di mana Paman Lee dan mobilnya masih ada di sana. Yoseob mengangguk, sangat tipis, hanya untuk memberi kode pada Paman Lee agar segera pergi dari sana.

Yoseob membuka pintu kaca di depannya. Terdengar suara lonceng angin bambu , tepat ketika pintu terbuka. Yoseob melangkah ke dalam, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kafe. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk di salah satu sudut kafe yang sepi. Tapi jika ia berada di sana, mustahil akan menarik perhatian sekumpulan pria yang sedari tadi ia awasi. Mau tak mau, Yoseob memilih untuk menempati meja kosong di pinggir dinding kaca, yang hanya berjarak beberapa meja dari mereka. Yoseob berusaha menahan senyumnya saat menyadari para pria di sana berhenti mengobrol hanya untuk memperhatikannya. Tipikal pria yang mudah sekali ditebak.

Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis menghampiri Yoseob. Ia menyodorkan buku menu dan menanyakan menu yang ingin dipesan. Yoseob memutuskan untuk memesan secangkir moccachino dan sepotong _cinnamon roll._ Gadis itu sempat termangu memperhatikannya, membuat Yoseob tersenyum geli. Ia menyentuh lengan gadis pelayan itu perlahan, mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu. Gadis cantik itu meminta maaf, kemudian buru-buru pergi. Yoseob mendengus, memangnya ada yang aneh dari penampilannya? Mengapa para gadis selalu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menelisik seperti gadis tadi?

Yoseob mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun, bahkan dari Gikwang. Bocah itu… awas saja kalau dia benar-benar melupakan rencana mereka berdua. Ia membutuhkan bantuan Gikwang, karena ia sama sekali tak mengenali wajah mereka semua selain pria yang bernama Yong Junhyung. Itupun jika pria yang di pinggir itu benar-benar –

–Oh, ada yang memperhatikannya! Salah satu dari mereka.

Pria yang memandangnya itu segera menunduk, sementara Yoseob akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar kafe melalui dinding kaca yang transparan. Mencari perhatian orang lain seperti ini sebenarnya bukan kebiasaan Yoseob. Saat berada di Kyoto dulu, ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Selain karena ia adalah cucu dari seorang yang punya pengaruh besar di kotanya, ia juga memiliki wajah yang berbeda dengan penduduk setempat karena ia memiliki wajah mirip dengan ibunya yang asli orang Korea.

Dulu ia selalu merasa rindu dengan suasana Seoul, termasuk kendaraan umum dan pertokoan di sini. Di sana memang banyak pertokoan yang bisa ia kunjungi, tapi karena larangan sang kakek, ia jadi kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Menurut kakeknya, apapun yang Yoseob lakukan, akan selalu menjadi sorotan masyarakat sekitar mereka. Alhasil, Yoseob lebih banyak menyuruh asistennya untuk berbelanja, baik di toko langsung maupun belanja _online_.

Seharusnya Yoseob baru akan pulang ke Seoul beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi ia terpaksa mempercepat jadwal kepulangannya setelah mendengar kabar kematian Hyunseung. Hanya ia dan Seungho hyung yang tahu bagaimana keras usahanya membujuk sang kakek agar mengijinkan ia meninggalkan Kyoto dan kembali ke Seoul. Yoseob meyakinkan kakeknya kalau Seungho sangat berkompeten untuk mengurus bisnis Yoseob. Seungho adalah pria yang sangat bisa dipercaya, pria itu tak mungkin mengecewakannya. Lagipula Yoseob akan sedikit membantu Seungho meski hanya bisa melakukannya via telepon.

Yoseob tersentak saat mendengar benda terantuk di atas mejanya. Saat ia menoleh, pelayan yang tadi sudah kembali dan meletakkan semua pesanan Yoseob ke atas meja. Yoseob tersenyum, mendekatkan cangkir ke hadapannya sambil bergumam terima kasih. Begitu pelayan pergi, Yoseob mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum sedikit moccachinonya. Hangat dan manis, yaahh… setidaknya membantu Yoseob agar lebih rileks. Masalah mengenai Hyunseung menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ibunya sedikit tidak setuju dengan rencana ini, ia takut Yoseob akan mengalami nasib sama seperti Hyunseung. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin, apapun yang terjadi Yoseob tidak akan mungkin jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Yoseob tidak akan buta pada pria itu, seperti yang terjadi pada Hyunseung.

Yoseob baru akan meminum lagi moccachinonya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara gelas pecah. Tanpa sengaja, Yoseob menumpahkan minumannya, membuatnya mengerang dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke meja. Tak ada kotak tissue sama sekali di atas meja, jadi ia mencoba mencari di dalam tas ranselnya, namun nihil. Yoseob mengembalikan tasnya ke samping sambil mendengus. Ia baru saja berniat memanggil pelayan saat ada tangan yang terulur di depan wajahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah saputangan yang terlipat. Yoseob mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan siapa orang itu. Siapa pria ini?

"Kau membutuhkan ini kurasa…"

"Ah, tidak," Yoseob menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa."

"Ambil saja…," pria itu meraih tangan Yoseob dengan paksa, tapi kemudian membersihkan tangan Yoseob yang kotor dengan saputangan yang ia bawa. Yoseob hampir saja menarik kembali tangannya kalau pria itu tak melakukannya dengan perlahan. "Kau boleh membuangnya setelah ini…," lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," gumam Yoseob tersipu.

"Sendirian?" tanya pria itu setelah selesai. Ia masih berdiri di sebelah Yoseob. Yoseob memgangguk dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu temanku…," jawab Yoseob. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Tapi apakah kau keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu berkenalan?" Yoseob tertawa begitu pria itu selesai bertanya. Pria itu melakukan hal romantis tadi hanya karena ingin berkenalan dengannya? Yoseob melirik sekumpulan pria yang dari tadi ia awasi dan melihat ada satu kursi kosong di antara mereka. Kalau tebakannya benar, pria ini pasti salah satu dari mereka. Bisa jadi ini adalah jalan untuk bisa mendekati Junhyung. Lihat saja, Yong Junhyung dan teman-temannya memperhatikan Yoseob dengan tatapan tertarik. Mungkin penasaran dengan jawaban Yoseob.

"Han Yoseob," Yoseob mengulurkan tangannya. Ya, ia memang sudah menyiapkan nama marga palsu untuk memuluskan rencananya. Siapa Han? Salah satu dari bibinya menikah dengan pria Korea bermarga Han, dan kini mereka tinggal di Los Angeles, Amerika. Yoseob bukannya sembarangan memakai nama marga orang lain. Ia sudah menelepon Paman Han sebelumnya, dan ia tidak keberatan jika Yoseob mengaku sebagai salah satu sanak saudaranya setelah yakin tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarga Han yang pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga Yong Junhyung. Ia hanya meminta agar Yoseob tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa mengundang bahaya bagi keluarga besar mereka. Yoseob mengiyakan, ia sudah berhati-hati dalam menyusun rencana, dan melihat bagaimana sifat anggota geng Yong Junhyung, Yoseob sangsi jika salah satu dari mereka menyadari penyamaran Yoseob nantinya.

"Jung Jinwoon," pria itu membalas menjabat tangan Yoseob, "panggil saja Jinwoon, atau Woon-ah". Yoseob tertawa kecil menanggapi gurauan Jinwoon.

"Jinwoon saja," jawab Yoseob.

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku menemanimu di sini? Oh, aku tahu kalau aku banyak meminta darimu–"

"–Silakan," sela Yoseob langsung mempersilahkan Jinwoon untuk duduk di kursi depannya, "aku tidak keberatan". Kalau nanti Gikwang tiba, dia bisa duduk di sebelah Yoseob. Meskipun Yoseob tak yakin kapan ia akan tiba.

"Aku akan mengambil minumanku dulu…," Jinwoon berjalan menjauhi Yoseob, kembali menuju ke tempat duduknya. Ya, sesuai tebakan Yoseob, Jinwoon adalah salah satu dari mereka. Saat Jinwoon mengambil gelas minumannya, mereka semua terlihat tertawa menggoda Jinwoon. Sepertinya mereka pun tak menyangka kalau Yoseob tak menolak berkenalan dengan Jinwoon. Yoseob tersenyum miring, mengambil cangkirnya dan menghirup moccachinonya. Itu adalah gesturnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ia sadar mereka semua kini menoleh pada Yoseob dan menatapnya dengan tertarik. Jinwoon memukul lengan salah satu dari mereka, berkata sesuatu entah apa yang membuat teman-temannya kini berhenti menatap Yoseob, baru kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju meja Yoseob.

"Mereka teman-temanmu? Apa tak masalah kalau kau meninggalkan mereka dan duduk di sini?" tanya Yoseob begitu Jinwoon duduk di kursinya. Jinwoon menggeleng.

"Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku. Tenang saja."

"Hoo… jadi kau selalu menggoda setiap pengunjung kafe ini?"

"Tidak!" elak Jinwoon, "apa aku terlihat seperti seorang _playboy_? Aku bahkan belum punya kekasih sejak putus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak sembarangan menggoda orang. Lagipula laki-laki semanis dirimu itu cukup langka di sini." Yoseob tersipu saat mendengar kata 'manis' dari mulut Jinwoon. Tapi melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang biasa saja, sepertinya pemuda itupun tak sadar kalau ia baru saja merayu Yoseob sekali lagi.

"Aku semanis itu?" tanya Yoseob. Kedua pipi Jinwoon merona. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoseob, hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Apa itu juga alasan mengapa mereka tadi memperhatikanku dengan aneh?"

"Oh, maaf dengan sikap tidak sopan mereka. Mereka mengagumi wajahmu."

"Aah~," Yoseob bergumam. Ia sudah tahu itu, ia hanya berpura-pura tanya. Jinwoon menoleh ke belakangnya untuk memperhatikan teman-temannya yang kini sudah terlihat berbincang satu sama lain.

"Mereka selalu membicarakan hal-hal serius. Jika berada di dekat mereka yang dalam mode begitu, aku jadi merasa dikucilkan," lanjut Jinwoon. Hal serius, huh? Yoseob tersenyum sinis. Hal serius macam apa yang mereka bicarakan memangnya? Rencana baru? Menjebak pemuda atau gadis kaya lagi, memanjakan mereka dengan cinta palsu padahal hanya ingin menggerogoti harta mereka, kemudian meninggalkan mereka? Orang kaya mana lagi yang akan mereka peras kali ini?

"Dikucilkan?" tanya Yoseob. Jinwoon mengangguk.

"Mereka semua adalah pria yang sudah bekerja. Sedangkan aku adalah yang paling muda di antara mereka. Kau pasti tak akan percaya kalau aku berkata padamu aku adalah mahasiswa–"

"Masih kuliah? Sungguh?"

"Kau benar-benar tak percaya? Apa karena aku lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Yaa…," Yoseob memutar bola matanya. Ia sedikit sensitif jikaada yang membahas tinggi badannya, "sebenarnya ya".

"Mereka bilang aku kekanakan…"

"Karena kau memang yang paling muda di antara mereka, bukan?"

"Karena aku sering salah paham dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dan sangat cerewet. Aku memang sedikit cerewet," Yoseob mendengus geli mendengar kata 'sedikit'. Sedikit bagaimana, dia bahkan tak berhenti berbicara sejak tadi.

"Memangnya mereka membicarakan apa?" tanya Yoseob memotong rotinya dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan kudapannya karena terlalu asyik berbincang dengan pemuda cerewet di depannya ini. Saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoseob, Jinwoon sempat membulatkan matanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sepele itu.

"Biasa… masalah kekasih… Nah, ngomong-ngomong," Jinwoon menepuk kedua tangannya pelan, "apakah ini pertama kali kau berkunjung kemari? Aku dan teman-temanku sering berkunjung ke kafe ini, tapi ini adalah pertama kali aku melihatmu…". Dia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yoseob sadar itu. Tidak apa, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, jadi wajar jika mereka tidak membicarakan hal-hal pribadi terlebih dulu. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk menggali informasi lebih jauh.

"Aku baru pulang dari Los Angeles. Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak kepulanganku."

"Amerika? Kau serius?" Yoseob sudah biasa melihat reaksi terkejut yang sama seperti Jinwoon. Hari-hari pertama kedatangannya ke Kyoto beberapa tahun silam, tetangga dan kerabat kakeknya selalu menatapnya takjub saat tahu ia adalah orang asing.

"Aku bekerja di sana."

"Lalu mengapa kau kembali ke Seoul, bukankah di sana menyenangkan?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja saat melihat di TV, Amerika sepertinya menyenangkan dan bebas."

"Tidak juga. Apalagi kalau kau selalu merindukan masakan Korea tiap menitnya–"

"–tunggu!" Jinwoon tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan, "jadi kau sudah bekerja? Kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yoseob balik.

"Tidak mungkin," Jinwoon mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Yoseob penuh selidik, "kau imut sekali…"

"Berhenti menyebutku imut!" Yoseob mengeluh, mulai tidak nyaman dengan cara Jineoon memujinya. Ia tahu, untuk bisa mendekati geng Junhyung, ia harus bisa memasang image baru. Ia harus dikenal sebagai pria manis berpikiran polos yang ternyata adalah seorang gay, sama seperti mereka. Hanya saja, ia butuh waktu untuk bisa terbiasa dengan itu.

"Tapi kau memang imut…"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Dan aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'hyung', meskipun aku tahu kalau kau lebih tua dariku."

"Apa?"

"Panggilan itu hanya semakin memperjelas perbedaan umur kita dan membuat harga diriku menjadi jatuh…."

Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Banyak hal yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Jinwoon adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan karena keramahannya. Sulit dipercaya jika ia juga terlibat dalam aksi Junhyung pada Hyunseung. Mungkin saja dia tidak terlibat dengan Junhyung, meskipun ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyunseung selama ini. Mungkin juga, ia tidak tahu sama sekali kelakuan Junhyung dan teman-temannya sebejat apa. Pilihan yang kedua terdengar sangat mustahil.

Jinwoon mungkin adalah pemuda yang cerewet, tapi sejak tadi ia berhati-hati dalam memilih topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak terlalu bsnyak bertanya hal pribadi pada Yoseob, meskipun terlihat ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Entah karena takut Yoseob akan balik bertanya hal pribadi padanya, atau dia sekedar ingin menjaga kesan baik di hadapan Yoseob sebagai pemuda yang sopan.

Yoseob melirik arlojinya. Tak terasa sudah 30 menit lebih mereka berbincang. Ia menyalakan ponselnya, melihat notifikasi. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Gikwang. Yoseob mengeraskan rahangnya, sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghajar Gikwang. Saat ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja, ia sempat menoleh ke meja Junhyung. Ia terhenyak saat menyadari Junhyung tengah memperhatikannya, entah sejak kapan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan. Yoseob tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia harus mengubah sedikit rencana.

Yoseob baru akan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Jinwoon saat tiba-tiba pintu kafe dibuka secara kasar dari luar. Semua pengunjung kafe menatap ke arah pintu masuk, termasuk Yoseob. Itu dia, yang dinanti Yoseob sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga. Ya, itu Gikwang, Lee Gikwang. Dari jauh saja Yoseob sudah bisa menangkap perubahan apa saja yang kini ada apada Gikwang. Penampilan fisiknya berubah drastis dibanding saat ia terakhir kali bertemu. Yoseob ingat, di antara ia, Hyunseung, dan Gikwang, Gikwang lah yang paling lambat dalam berpikir, meski ia juga yang paling tampan. Kecuali menari dan sepak bola, Gikwang tidak punya kemampuan spesifik. Itulah yang membuat Gikwang memutuskan untuk berkarir menjadi dancer di sebuah agensi. Bukan agensi besar, tapi ia mengaku cukup senang dengan pekerjaannya karena menari adalah jiwanya.

"Yoseob-ah" teriak Gikwang sambil berlari menghampiri Yoseob di mejanya. Yoseob tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam ransel. "Maafkan aku karena tak membalas pesanmu. Pelatih memajukan jadwal latihan, dan aku tidak mungkin absen latihan," Gikwang menjelaskan masih sambil berdiri di samping Yoseob.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu," jawab Yoseob dingin.

"Yah~ maafkan aku… aku janji aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," Gikwang menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berlutut di dekat kaki Yoseob. Yosrob membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan tingkah Yoseob yang berlebihan.

"Yah! Bangun! Kau hanya membuatku malu!"

"Tapi kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

"Iya," Yoseob menarik pundak Gikwang dan menggeser pantatnya, meminta Gikwang untuk duduk di kursinya, "duduklah".

"Aku tahu kalau kau tak akan bisa marah padaku…," Gikwang tersenyum lebar, membuat Yoseob ikut tersenyum. Ya, dia benar. Semarah apapunYoseob, hanya dengan melihat senyum lebar Gikwang saja, Yoseob pasti akan luluh.

"Kau memanfaatkanku…," gumam Yoseob. Ia menoleh pada Jinwoon yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, "Jinwoon, kenalkan, ini adalah sahabatku, Lee Gikwang," Yoseob menunjuk Gikwang, kemudian pada Jinwoon, "dan Gikwang, ini Jung Jinwoon". Gikwang dan Jinwoon saling menjabat tangan dan mengangguk memberi salam.

"Berapa menit aku meninggalkanmu, dan kau sudah berkenalan dengan seorang pria? Kau tahu, kalau aku kekasihmu, aku pasti sudah sangat cemburu," ujar Gikwang dengan sorot mata heran. Yoseob meringis. Salah siapa kalau ia selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang? Padahal ia tidak pernah berpenampilan mencolok.

Oh, ia hampir lupa menjalankan rencananya!

"Aku ke toilet sebentar. Kalian silakan mengobrol," Yoseob bangkit berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Gikwang mengangguk, begitupun Jinwoon. Yoseob melangkah cepat, sengaja membuang muka saat melewati meja Junhyung karena ia lagi-lagi menangkap pandangan Junhyung kepadanya.

Begitu sampai di toilet pria, Yoseob memilih untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik. Kebetulan sekali toilet dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Tidak ada siapapun selain Yoseob. Yoseob berdiri bersandar pada pintu bilik. Suasana sangat sunyi, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar pintu depan toilet terbuka. Setelahnya terdengar suara langkah mendekat ke bilik. Yoseob menyeringai. Ia menyalakan _flush_ , meskipun ia tidak menggunakan kloset sama sekali. Ia menunggu beberapa detik, baru kemudian membuka pintu biliknya. Kedua tangannya mrmperbaiki posisi kancing celananya, seolah ia baru saja buang air kecil. Ditambah kepalanya menunduk serius. Yoseob berhenti melangkah saat dilihat ada sepasang sepatu yang menghalangi langkahnya, membuatnya mendongakkan kepala.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Yong Junhyung. Benar kan, tidak sulit untuk menarik perhatian pria ini.

"Oh maaf," Yoseob tersenyum, sedikit bergeser dan kembali melangkah mendekati wastafel. Dari kaca besar di depannya, Yoseob tahu kalau Junhyung memperhatikannya. Entah dia sebenarnya sadar dengan perbuatannya atau tidak. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, Yoseob tak ambil pusing dengan perbuatannya itu. Ia berpura-pura tak menyadari cara pandang Junhyung yang kurang ajar padanya –dia selalu melirik bagian bawah belakang Yoseob, ngomong-ngomong–, memilih untuk mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan tissue.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Tuan?" Yoseob akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegur Junhyung lebih dulu, memperhatikan Junhyung melalui cermin di depannya. Junhyung tersentak, ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan melangkah ke samping Yoseob.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan dengan memandangimu seperti itu," jika Yoseob tidak pernah tahu bagaimana latar belakang Junhyung sebelumnya, mungkin saat ini ia akan tersentuh hanya dengan mendengar perkataan pria itu. Dia pandai mencuri hati seseirang lewat tutur katanya.

"Kau…," Yoseob menghadap Junhyung, "bukankah kau salah satu teman Jinwoon?"

"Yaa… aku Yong Junhyung," Junhyung menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang disambut jabatan tangan oleh Yoseob

"Han Yoseob," balas Yoseob. Pria manis itu memperhatikan tangannya yang belum dilepas Junhyung, sementara Junhyung terlalu sibuk melamun memperhatikannya. Yoseob tahu, keberadaannya di kafe ini, menghabiskan waktu dengan obrolan tidak penting bersama Jinwoon, semuanya ia lakukan untuk momen seperti ini bersama Junhyung. Hanya saja…

"Junhyung-ssi," Yoseob menarik tangannya, kembali menyadarkan Junhyung dari dunianya sendiri. Dengan gugup Junhyung melepaskan tangan Yoseob sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku kembali ke depan dulu," pamit Yoseob. Junhyung mengangguk kaku. Tanpa bicara lagi Yoseob berjalan menuju ke pintu toilet. Sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti lagi dan berbalik dengan gaya dramatis.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami, Junhyung-ssi."

Jika setelah Yoseob berkata begitu Junhyung langsung memberikan senyum lebar, maka tak jauh beda dengan apa yang Yoseob lakukan. Ia segera berbalik badan lagi dan menyeringai lebar.

 _Gotcha!_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **-oO―タマサーOo-**

3000 words! Puas?

Mood saya membaik karena dapet JunSeob moment terus, meskipun sedih juga waktu nonton video-video **Outro Live** kemaren. Tiap ngeliat Yoseob nangis, rasanya pengen meluk dia sambil bilang, " _uljjima, honey~_ ". Terus yang paling baru, JunSeob ke Tokyo karena Yoseob ada _mini concert_ buat album **White**. Yang bikin gemes tu karena mereka bikin instastory kembaran, yg Tokyo Tower itu. Trus IG Live berdua… ahhhh jiwa fansgirl saya membara!!!

Trus Jinwoon, kalau mungkin kalian lupa Jinwoon itu siapa. Itu lho, member 2AM yang pernah main panjang-panjangan tangan sambil nyentuh-nyentuh pipi ama Yoseob. Saya lupa nama event-nya. Seungho cuman muncul nama doank, Hhaa... Waktu lihat Seungho dulu, suka ngerasa kayak dia tu kok agak mirip ama Yoseob ya, jadinya saya suka pairing-in mereka berdua. Kan kalo mirip katanya jodoh. Hhaa…

Asudahlah! Langsung saja, **_shoutout_** untuk **Alphaiken** yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang baca...

Terimakasih untuk yang fav dan follow...

Seperti biasa, _mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 02

**oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama Hurt**

 **Main Pairing: JunSeob**

 **Slight Pairing: JunSeung, DooKwang, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **…**

 ** _Chapter 02_**

…

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau semua yang kau lakukan di sana hanya akting!"

Yoseob menutup lemari pakaiannya perlahan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kaos berwarna putih polos, sementara ia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam selutut. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, berbaring santai padahal ia belum memakai kaosnya. Sementara Gikwang, ia duduk di sebelah Yoseob. Matanya menatap tajam pada bagian atas tubuh Yoseob yang terbuka.

"Yah! Pakai bajumu!"

"Sebentar," Yoseob menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya, tak mengacuhkan Gikwang yang duduk di sisinya.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak ya...," ujar Gikwang lirih. Ia menepuk kening Yoseob pelan, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring dengan Yoseob.

"Seungho-hyung membantuku melatih tubuh di sana," jawab Yoseob. Ia membalik badannya menjadi tengkurap, "kau juga berubah banyak, kau tahu? Meski tidak dengan tinggi badanmu..."

"Hei, kau pikir kau lebih tinggi dariku?" protes Gikwang. Yoseob menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. Yoseob dan Gikwang memiliki tinggi badan yang sama sebenarnya, tapi lucunya mereka selalu mengejek satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'pendek'.

Saat berada di Kyoto dulu, Yoseob memang jarang menghubungi Gikwang. Itu karena mereka berdua punya kesibukan sendiri. Yoseob juga bukan tipe orang yang akan terus-terusan merecoki sahabatnya dengan pesan tidak penting. Apalagi Yoseob juga tahu Gikwang sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan di agensi-agensi untuk karir menarinya. Perdebatan kecil seperti ini yang selalu ia rindukan dari Gikwang. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, ditambah mereka bersekolah di tempat dan jenjang yang sama. Ia mengenal Gikwang sama baiknya ia mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Memang Gikwang hanya anak dari Paman Lee yang merupakan pesuruh di rumah keluarga Yang, tapi orangtua Yoseob tidak pernah memperlakukan Gikwang sebagai anak pesuruh. Gikwang mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti teman-teman Yoseob yang lain, –akan sedikit berbeda jika tidak ada orang luar karena status Gikwang sebagai sahabat Yoseob. Nyonya Yang beranggapan, keberadaan Gikwang dan Hyunseung bagus untuk psikologi anaknya karena kesibukan orangtuanya mungkin saja membuat ia haus akan perhatian.

Kalau ditanya soal kenyamanan, Yoseob akan menjawab kalau Gikwang lah yang paling pandai menghiburnya. Hyunseung memang sosok kakak yang baik, tapi dia sedikit pendiam dan selalu serius dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Dulu Yoseob sering merasa kesulitan menyesuaikan obrolan dengannya. Yoseob yang sekarang mungkin jadi lebih pendiam dibanding dulu, tapi akan berbeda jika dengan Gikwang. Setiap melihat Gikwang, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengolok sahabatnya itu.

"Kata ibumu, aku jauh lebih tampan jika dibanding denganmu," Gikwang mulai menyombongkan diri. Yoseob sudah menduga kalau ibunya akan berkata begitu. Sejak kecil, Nyonya Yang selalu memuji ketampanan Gikwang, yang pada akhirnya berkata pada Paman Lee kalau Gikwang terlalu tampan untuk menjadi anaknya. Kalau suatu saat Gikwang menjadi idol, mungkin Nyonya Yang akan mengaku sebagai fans nomor satu dari Lee Gikwang.

"Dia benar. Kau kan memang yang paling tampan di antara kita bertiga. Kedua Hyunseung-hyung. Rasanya aku tak percaya diri jika berdiri di dekat kalian karena aku yang paling tambun dan jelek," Yoseob berbicara sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Tak ada tanggapan lagi dari Gikwang. Karena penasaran Yoseob menoleh ke sampingnya. Ekspresi Gikwang datar, senyum lebar hilang dari wajahnya.

"Sampai saat ini pun aku masih tak percaya kalau Hyunseung-hyung telah meninggal... terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu, ia bahkan masih terlihat baik-baik saja...," suara Gikwang terdengar lirih. Yoseob mengelus lengan kiri Gikwang perlahan, "saat itu ia berkata padaku, ia ingin kita bertiga berkumpul, seperti sebelum kita wajib militer dulu". Gikwang menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Yoseob hanya diam awalnya, ketika ia mendengar suara isak di sebelahnya. Dengan cepat Yoseob bangkit duduk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kening Gikwang.

"Aku melihatnya dengan jelas... ia sangat kurus... saat aku menanyakannya, dia hanya menjawab kalau ia sedang diet untuk program _workout_ -nya... dan bodohnya aku karena mempercayai perkataannya... teman macam apa aku ini yang tak bisa menyadari kebohongannya...," Gikwang terisak. Yoseob tak bicara sepatah katapun. Saat ini semua orang sedang dirundung rasa bersalah yang sama. Yoseob pun merasakannya juga, namun ia hanya memendamnya di dalam hati. Hanya ibunya yang tahu, bagaimana ia menangis tersedu di pangkuan ibunya, menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk sekedar meminta maaf pada Hyunseung.

Satu fakta yang sangat disesali Yoseob hingga detik ini, ia punya kesempatan untuk peduli, tapi lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Penyesalan apapun tak akan bisa membawa Hyunseung kembali. Ia sudah pergi, beserta fakta bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang peduli dan mengerti kondisinya. Yoseob menarik nafas berat, ia tarik tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus kening Gikwang untuk menghiburnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar, dan ia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Yoseob memperhatikan kedua tangannya dengan nanar. Ia tidak boleh emosi. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Apalagi jika nanti Junhyung ada di hadapannya.

"Yoseob? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gikwang yang tanpa Yoseob sadari sudah terduduk di depannya. Yoseob memperhatikan Gikwang dengan sorot mata kosong selama sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh?" tanya Gikwang lagi. Yoseob mengangguk. Ia meraih kaos putihnya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Yah, apa kau yakin akan melakukan rencanamu?"

"Hm?"

"Mengenai pria yang bernama Yong Junhyung–"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu... bagaimana kalau dia menipumu, sama seperti yang telah dia lakukan pada Hyunseung-hyung?" Gikwang meraih kedua telapak tangan Yoseob dan menggenggamnya. Yoseob tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berhati-hati. Terus dukung saja aku, karena aku membutuhkanmu dan Eommonim."

…

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

…

"Kau sudah melamar pekerjaan?"

Yoseob menggeleng sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Ditatapnya wajah sang Ibu dengan sorot aneh. Apa baru saja ia salah dengar? Ibunya ingin ia melamar pekerjaan? Untuk apa? Hal seperti itu hanya akan menghambatnya dalam mengawasi Junhyung beserta komplotannya. Tidakkah ibunya menyadari itu? Lagipula ia sudah cukup pusing memikirkan bisnisnya di Kyoto yang harus ia tinggalkan karena urusan ini. Setiap malam ia harus menghubungi Seungho-hyung untuk menanyakan jalannya perusahaan, itu sudah cukup menyita waktunya. Lalu bekerja di Seoul?

"–kau harus mencari pekerjaan, jadi ayahmu tidak akan curiga denganmu...," lanjut Nyonya Yang lagi. Oh, Yoseob mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Punya saran ke mana aku harus melamar pekerjaan?" tanya Yoseob. Ibunya tersenyum tipis.

"Ibu sudah menduga kalau kau akan bertanya begitu," Nyonya Yang mengambil gelasnya dan minum dengan anggun, "Ibu menyiapkan daftar perusahaan yang membutuhkan lulusan sepertimu...". Yoseob tersenyum lebar. Apapun yang terjadi, ibunya adalah yang terbaik.

Karena terlalu fokus pada Junhyung, ia jadi lupa pada hal sepele. Kalau dipikir lagi, ia memang harus melamar pekerjaan agar Junhyung tidak menyadari statusnya sebagai anak orang kaya. Semalam ia sudah membeli sebuah apartemen yang tidak begitu besar untuk ia tinggali selama ia ada di Seoul. Ia sudah menghubungi Gikwang untuk membantunya mengemas barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Ia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, hal itu akan membongkar penyamarannya. Yoseob tidak tahu secara detail bagaimana karakter teman-teman Junhyung. Kemungkinan Junhyung untuk mengikutinya sampai ke rumah pasti ada.

Ketika Yoseob membuat rencana balas dendamnya pada Junhyung, orang pertama yang Yoseob beritahu adalah ibunya. Ia mencoba menjelaskan pada ibunya mengenai hubungan sesama jenis yang dijalani Hyunseung. Seperti kebanyakan orangtua, ibunya sangat tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyunseung. Yoseob juga menjelaskan alasan Hyunseung meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya 2 tahun lalu adalah karena ayahnya yang otoriter tidak bisa menerima orientasi seksual anak tunggalnya yang melenceng. Tentu saja ibunya terkejut, karena orang lain hanya tahu jika alasan Hyunseung pergi dari rumah karena tak ingib mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya.

Yoseob juga menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Hyunseung dan perlakuan apa saja yang selama ini ia dapatkan dari Yong Junhyung. Semua kepahitan yang ia alami hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri di kamar apartemennya. Ceritanya sempat terhenti saat ia harus menghibur ibunya yang menangis setelah mendengar cerita Yoseob. Setelah ibunya tenang, Yoseob pun menceritakan rencana yang telah ia susun untuk menghancurkan Junhyung.

Dugaannya benar jika ibunya menolak mentah-mentah idenya. Menurut ibunya, adalah sesuatu yang konyol jika Yoseob berpura-pura menjadi gay dan menggoda Junhyung. Ada banyak cara untuk menghancurkan keluarga Junhyung, mengapa ia harus repot-repot menyamar? Kedua orangtua Yoseob bisa membuat bisnis keluarga Junhyung hancur dalam sekejap mata semudah menjentikkan jari. Yoseob menggeleng, menjelaskan pada ibunya bahwa bukan harta yang ingin ia ambil dari Junhyung, melainkan rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan. Ia ingin memberikan karma pada pria itu.

Yang menjadi beban bagi Yoseob adalah karena ia menyembunyikan rencana besar ini dari ayahnya sendiri dan keluarga Jang. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu ayahnya. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya mengira ia benar-benar seorang gay? Bagaimana kalau ayahnya akan bereaksi berlebihan, seperti yang Paman Jang lakukan pada Hyunseung? Yoseob tidak ingin kehilangan cinta ayahnya. Sama halnya dengan Bibi Jang, Yoseob takut jika ia mengatakan hal ini padanya, wanita itu akan melarangnya pula. Jadi Yoseob membuat ibunya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Ibu sudah selesai," Yoseob menatap ibunya yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dengan _tissue_ , "setelah makan, temui Ibu di ruang kerja ayahmu". Yoseob hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ditatapnya sang Ibu yang kini melangkah meninggalkan meja makan. Yoseob menghela nafas. Mengenai apartemen yang ia beli... Yoseob belum menceritakan perihal tersebut pada ibunya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan pada ibunya kalau ia akan segera pindah ke apartemen barunya. Bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di Kyoto, tanpa sekalipun berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya di Seoul, lalu saat ia kembali ia justru memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat lain. Apakah ibunya akan kecewa mendengar berita ini? Tapi bagaimanapun reaksi ibunya nanti, ia harus tetap pindah ke apartemennya. Ibunya harus bisa menerima keputusan Yoseob.

Tadi pagi Jinwoon menghubunginya, mengajaknya bertemu malam ini. Tapi Yoseob menolak ajakannya. Ia harus mengurus kepindahannya, itu alasan Yoseob. Pria itu menawarkan bantuan, tapi lagi-lagi Yoseob menolaknya. Ia sudah meminta bantuan agen pindah rumah untuk membantunya, dan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Yoseob tahu Jinwoon sedikit kecewa dengan penolakannya, jadi Yoseob menjanjikan pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lagi, jika semua urusan tempat tinggal Yoseob sudah usai. Yoseob sedikit kebingungan menghadapi Jinwoon. Pemuda itu baik terhadapnya, dan sepertinya benar-benar serius mendekatinya. Tapi Yoseob tidak bisa menerimanya. Yang harus Yoseob terima itu hanya Junhyung, bukan pria lain. Jinwoon tidak boleh menjadi kekasihnya, hanya saja informasi tentang Junhyung dan komplotannya bisa ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

Yoseob meletakkan sendok dan garpunya ke atas piring, lalu menghabiskan minumannya. Ia harus segera menemui ibunya. Yoseob meninggalkan ruang makan, berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di salah satu ruangan tertutup yang seingatnya adalah ruang kerja ayahnya. Yoseob mengetuk pintu tiga kali, lalu membuka pintu perlahan.

"Masuklah," Nyonya Yang sedang berdiri di samping rak buku di salah satu sudut ruangan. Yoseob mengangguk, masuk ke dalam ruangan, tak lupa menutup pintu kembali. Yoseob melangkah ragu mendekati ibunya, dan berhenti di samping ibunya.

"Ibu meletakkan daftarnya di atas meja." Yoseob menengok ke meja kerja ayahnya. Di atasnya ada sebuah amplop coklat besar, mungkin amplop itu yang dimaksud ibunya. "Ibu sudah memilah perusahaan mana saja yang akan cocok untukmu."

"Ibu tahu?"

"Fotografi."

Yoseob tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun selain pada Seungho-hyung dan Gikwang. Kakeknyapun bahkan tak tahu soal ini. Atau mungkin saja pria tua itu tahu, tapi hanya pura-pura tak menyadarinya.

"Kakek yang memberitahu?"

"Yang Seungho." Yoseob pernah mengenalkan Seungho pada ibunya melalui video call. Ia tak menyangka kalau akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan komunikasi mereka.

"Hyung tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku..."

"Karena kau selalu sibuk. Dia pria yang baik. Dia selalu menghubungi Ibu, memberikan kabar tentangmu, perkembangan bisnismu, bahkan hobby barumu. Fakta dia memiliki nama marga yang sama denganmu membuat Ibu merasa seolah dia adalah anak sulung Ibu."

"Aku bukan anak tunggal?" Yoseob membulatkan matanya. Selama ini ia pikir ia adalah anak tunggal!

"Tentu saja kau adalah anak Ibu satu-satunya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Seungho-hyung, aku juga terkejut karena kami memiliki nama marga yang sama. Tapi saat aku bertemu kedua orangtuanya, aku yakin kalau kami tak punya hubungan darah. Maafkan aku , Ibu. Jujur saja dulu aku pernah meragukan pernikahanmu dengan Ayah." Yoseob meraih tangan ibunya dan menggenggamnya erat. Nyonya Yang tersenyum simpul dan memberikan anggukan.

"Ayo duduk. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Ibu tanyakan padamu...," Yoseob hanya menurut ketika Nyonya Yang menggiringnya ke sofa panjang di dekat mereka berdiri. Nyonya Yang duduk terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Yoseob. Tapi kemudian Yoseob memilih berbaring dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya.

"Sepertinya Kakek mendidikmu dengan baik," ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil membelai kepala putranya.

"Ibu bicara seolah baru mengenalnya...," jawab Yoseob tak acuh. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap sentuhan yang diberikan ibunya. Ahh... rasanya sudah lama sekali ia bermanja-manja seperti ini dengan ibunya. Saat ia tinggal di Kyoto, kedua orangtuanya sangat jarang melakukan kunjungan. Yoseob tak mempermasalahkan itu juga, ia tahu kedua orangtuanya adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Mereka mau menghubungi Yoseob untuk saling bertukar kabar saja, Yoseob sudah bersyukur. Ia ingin bersikap manja seperti ini pada neneknya –sebelum akhirnya beliau meninggal 4 tahun lalu– tapi selalu berakhir dengan omelan dari kakeknya. Kakek ingin Yoseob merubah _image_ 'imut dan manis'nya menjadi pria yang berkarakter dan berwibawa. Kakek menuntutnya menjadi pribadi sesuai keinginannya, tanpa pernah mengerti bagaimana isi hati Yoseob. Hanya Seungho-hyung yang tahu, betapa kesepiannya Yoseob meski memiliki banyak orang sebagai pelayannya.

Yoseob mulai kehilangan kesadaran, tapi malas untuk pindah ke kamarnya sehingga ia memilih untuk tidur di pangkuan ibunya. Ia tak menyadari, kalau kini kedua mata jernih ibunya menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

…

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

…

Yoseob melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling apartemennya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia cukup puas dengan penataan barangnya. Tidak banyak barang yang ia beli, hanya beberapa _furniture_ dan barang elektronik. Ia juga membawa beberapa kamera DSLRnya, yang akan ia gunakan untuk pekerjaan barunya. Semua ruangan sudah dirapihkan, hanya tinggal memasang tirai di jendela tiap kamar. Untuk makanan, ia sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan instan di rak kabinet dapur. Lemari es juga sudah penuh dengan sayur dan buah-buahan.

Yoseob tersenyum mengingat kemarin di mana ia sedikit berlebihan dalam berbelanja. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia berbelanja ke supermarket. Salahkan kakeknya yang selalu melarangnya melakukan banyak hal bahkan untuk berbelanja ke supermarket sekalipun. Ia bukannya tak pernah merayu kakeknya, agar sesekali mengijinkannya melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan pria seusianya. Tapi bukannya memberikan ijin, Kakek justru menghukumnya dengan memberi pekerjaan lebih banyak padanya.

Yoseob memutuskan untuk membereskan gelas-gelas yang ada di meja makan, bekas jamuan untuk orang-orang dari agen pindah rumah yang ia pekerjakan. Sambil mencuci gelas kotor, Yoseob kembali mengingat di mana salah satu dari pekerja tersebut yang sepertinya tertarik padanya. Bukannya Yoseob besar kepala, tapi dari cara pria itu memperhatikan Yoseob dan tersipu saat Yoseob membantunya, Yoseob langsung tahu jika pria itu tertarik padanya. Ia sudah sering dipandang dengan cara yang sama saat kuliah di Kyoto dulu. Ia sudah hafal dengan maksud mereka.

Yoseob tersentak saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Pria manis itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya telah berdiri di belakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Rupanya ia sudah selesai mengantarkan para pekerja itu turun ke bawah, sekaligus memberikan honor mereka.

"Sepertinya pria tadi benar-benar mengagumimu. Dia bahkan menanyakan nama akun sosial mediamu padaku...," kata Gikwang. Yoseob mencuci tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan kau memberikannya?"

"Tentu saja," Yoseob mengeraskan rahangnya begitu mendengar jawaban Gikwang, "dia terlihat senang sekali saat tahu akunmu. Ia mem- _follow_ -mu tanpa memastikan apakah itu benar milikmu atau tidak!". Yoseob tidak peduli. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menanggapi pria-pria gay di luar sana yang ingin mendekatinya. Ia tak butuh itu juga. Saat ini fokusnya hanya satu. Hanya ada satu pria yang ingin ia taklukkan secepatnya. Yong Junhyung.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mengapa kau sembarangan memberitahu orang asing akun sosial mediaku?"

"Apa yang salah dari perbuatanku? Itu hanya sosial media, aku bukannya memberi dia nomor ponselmu...," Yoseob menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan jawaban Gikwang. Apakah Gikwang lupa kalau Yoseob sedang menutupi identitasnya karena rencana yang ia buat? Meskipun pria tadi mungkin tak ada hubungannya dengan Junhyung, tetap saja Yoseob tak boleh terlihat mencolok di hadapan orang lain. Kedua orangtua Yoseob adalah pengusaha terkenal, hanya dengan membandingkan saja orang awam pun akan langsung tahu kalau Yoseob adalah penerus tunggal keluarga Yang. Ini saja ia merasa beruntung karena media masih berpegang dengan fakta Yang Yoseob masih tinggal di Jepang dan mengurus bisnisnya sendiri. Orang luar pun belum tahu kalau Yoseob yang sekarang memiliki penampilan yang sangat berbeda dibanding dia yang dulu. Intinya, ia tak boleh membuat siapapun menyadari siapa dirinya, kalau tidak Junhyung dan komplotannya akan menyadari status Yoseob.

Yoseob terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang penting mengenai postingannya di akun _IG_ nya, sebelum akhirnya ia membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Tanpa bicara apapun, Yoseob segera berlari ke kamarnya, mencari ponsel yang seingatnya ia letakkan di atas meja nakas kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka aplikasi _IG_ dan mengecek satu persatu postingan yang pernah ia buat, dan menghapus postingan yang selalu memuat salah satu anggota keluarga besarnya, termasuk foto Paman Lee sekalipun. Yoseob baru bisa bernafas lega setelah ia memastikan tak ada satupun postingannya yang memuat anggota keluarganya yang lain, hanya tersisa foto-fotonya pribadi.

Saat Gikwang muncul di depan pintu kamarnya, Yoseob mendengus kesal. Ia lempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan sembarangan memberitahu orang lain tentang akun sosial mediaku lagi. Kau paham?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Gikwang bingung. Yoseob berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kepala Gikwang. Ia malas menjelaskan pada Gikwang panjang lebar, tapi sahabatnya itu pasti akan terus bertanya padanya hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan jawaban.

"Turuti saja perkataanku. Itu juga berlaku untukmu. Junhyung dan komplotannya tahu kalau kau adalah sahabatku. Bukan hanya aku yang akan menjadi incaran mereka, tapi kau pun bisa juga. Mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Hyunseung tanpa peduli perasaan Hyunseung, tak ada jaminan kalau mereka tak akan melakukannya pada kita. Berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang," ucap Yoseob. Gikwang mengangguk mantap. Yoseob harap sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yoseob. Gikwang tak boleh meremehkan apa yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Jinwoon mungkin ramah dan baik, tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana karakter anggota geng Junhyung yang lain?

Yoseob meregangkan badannya. Lebih baik ia membersihkan diri sekarang, badannya sudah lengket karena terlalu berkeringat. Ia mengambil dua handuk di lemarinya, kemudian melemparkan salah satunya pada Gikwang.

"Ayo mandi! Setelah ini temani aku mencari makan siang," ajak Yoseob. Gikwang mendekati Yoseob dengan cepat.

"Kita? Mandi berdua?"

"Tentu," jawab Yoseob enteng. Ia melangkah ke tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponsel yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia lempar. Ia masih harus kembali ke rumah orangtuanya untuk berpamitan pada mereka. Sementara waktu terus bergulir dengan cepat. Yoseob baru saja akan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke tempat tidur saat ponselnya berdering panjang. Yoseob memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Yoseob mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

 _Siapa yang menghubunginya?_

 ** _To be continued..._**

…

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

…

 **3057 words, done!**

Gikwang ama Yoseob udah biasa mandi bareng kan? Iya kan? Saya bahkan udah biaa bayangin apa yang mereka obrolin waktu lagi mandi berdua. Ya ampun, saya _yadong_ ya?

 _Shoutout_ untuk **Grifravslyg** yg udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya...

Terimakasih untuk yg udah baca...

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter..._

 _Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 03

**oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt**

 **Main Pairing: JunSeob**

 **Slight Pairing: JunSeung, DooKwang, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **••**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

••

 ** _Chapter 03_**

 _This chapter has adult contain!_

 _Yang puasa atau di bawah umur, tidak disarankan untuk melanjutkan membaca chapter ini!_

 _••_

Yoseob memakai kemejanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia mengacuhkan dua kancing teratas, mengekspose dada bidangnya yang pucat. Jika luput, maka orang tak akan menyadari bekas kemerah-merahan di beberapa titik di dadanya. Yoseob membalikkan badannya, menatap tepat pada cermin yang menampilkan bayangannya dan tempat tidur yang berantakan. Sorot matanya datar, ekspresi wajahnya sangat pasif, tak menyiratkan makna apapun. Dari cermin yang sama, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah terlelap tanpa mengenakan busana apapun di atas ranjang.

Yoseob menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meraih _hoodie_ abu-abu dan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Ia menatap sosok yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu sekali lagi, dan akhirnya beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Tanpa berpamitan.

 **••**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

"Astaga! Bau apa ini?!"

Yoseob mengacuhkan pertanyaan Gikwang dan memilih tetap masuk ke dalam apartemen Gikwang. Ia menyeret langkahnya, dan berhenti di dapur, tepatnya di depan lemari pendingin. Pria mungil itu membuka pintu bawah, mengambil satu botol air mineral dan segera meneguknya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Gikwang lagi. Ia mengambil _hoodie_ Yoseob dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursi makan.

"Aku minum. Tapi tidak sampai mabuk."

"Dengan siapa?"

Yoseob menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana, "dengan siapa menurutmu?"

"Siapa...?" Gikwang terlihat berpikir, dan menatap Yoseob ragu-ragu, "jangan bilang... Yong..."

"Ya," Yoseob mengangguk, "tentu saja."

"Lalu mengapa penampilanmu seberantakan ini?" Gikwang mendekati Yoseob dan meneliti penampilannya. Ia menghentikan pandangannya tepat di depan dada Yoseob yang terlihat memar di beberapa titik, "apa ini _kissmark_? Bau ini juga... Tunggu! Yoseobie, apa kau baru saja tidur dengannya?" Yoseob mendorong pipi Gikwang menjauh dengan perlahan, menolak memberi jawaban. Sebagai gantinya, ia menaruh botol kosongnya ke atas meja, dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah dapur.

"Siapkan baju untukku," perintah Yoseob tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Gikwang membuka mulutnya karena tak menyangka dengan perlakuan semena-mena Yoseob. Namun baru saja ia akan menyusul masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Yoseob sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Nanti saja!"

 **••**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

Seharusnya malam ini hanya dihabiskan dengan minum-minum, setidaknya begitulah rencana Yoseob di awal. Yoseob ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Junhyung, dan menurutnya Junhyung hanya akan memberi jawaban jujur jika ia sedang mabuk. Sayangnya, kesempatan itu tak datang semudah yang Yoseob perkirakan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi malam ini Junhyung sedikit lebih pendiam dibanding pertemuan pertama mereka sebelumnya. Sehingga alih-alih bertanya mengenai kehidupan Junhyung, Yoseob justru lebih banyak mengajaknya membicarakan topik-topik tak penting. Yoseob bahkan juga menceritakan sedikit kehidupan pribadinya sebelum pindah ke Seoul, tentu saja dengan mengubah di beberapa bagian cerita. Sedikit beresiko, tapi itu penting menurutnya. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan Junhyung, kalau ia sendiri mulai mau mendekatkan diri pada Junhyung.

Sejak awal kedatangan Junhyung, sebenarnya Yoseob sudah menyadari apa arti pandangan Junhyung padanya. Pandangan yang jauh lebih menjijikkan jika dijabarkan. Caranya memperhatikan bagian bawah tubuh Yoseob –karena posisi duduk mereka yang bersebelahan– dan memijat pinggang Yoseob, Yoseob bisa memastikan yang ada di pikiran Junhyung saat itu adalah keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat meniduri Yoseob. Mungkin ada sebersit sorot kagum di matanya, tapi itu tak meluluhkan hati Yoseob sama sekali.

"Lalu rayuan macam apa yang ia keluarkan hingga bisa mengajakmu _check in_ ke hotel? Sungguh... seorang Yang Yoseob?"

Yoseob menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya hingga lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Gikwang yang hanya memakai singlet putih polos. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Yoseob bisa melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

Yoseob mengiyakan langsung, tak berbelit-belit sama sekali, saat Junhyung menghentikan acara minum-minum mereka dan mengajaknya menginap di hotel yang tak jauh dari cafe itu. Ia memasang wajah polos saat Junhyung memberi alasan tak berani menyetir mobil sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk, meski awalnya ia memaksa ingin mengantar Yoseob pulang ke apartemennya. Alasan bodoh. Karena nyatanya, ia sama sekali tak kesulitan saat menyetir mobil dari bar menuju hotel, bahkan untuk _check in_ dan menggiring Yoseob masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia pesan.

Tidak ada obrolan apapun. Junhyung langsung duduk di tempat tidur, sementara Yoseob yang sangat sadar kalau Junhyung sedang menunggu respon darinya, bukannya langsung menanggapi Junhyung, ia justru berjalan menuju jendela kamar sambil melepas _hoodie_ -nya. Ia tak mempedulikan kemeja tipisnya yang tersingkap, menampilkan pinggang rampingnya yang mulus dan kering karena posisinya yang memunggungi Junhyung.

"Kau tidak masalah kalau menginap di tempat ini bersamaku kan?" dari bayangan di kaca, Yoseob melihat Junhyung berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Bahu kirinya menempel di punggung Yoseob, terasa hangat. Yoseob menoleh ke samping, dan hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Junhyung karena jarak mereka berdua yang terlalu dekat.

"Tidak," jawab Yoseob singkat. Matanya menatap balik kedua mata Junhyung, mengacuhkan rona merah yang perlahan muncul di wajah tampan Junhyung. Yoseob menarik nafas tertahan, berpikir apakah dia harus mengambil inisiatif terlebih dulu, tapi jelas itu akan mempengaruhi _image_ yang ia bangun sejak awal. Lagipula ia tidak tahu apakah Junhyung mulai jatuh cinta padanya atau belum.

Saat Junhyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir basah Yoseob, respon tercepatnya adalah menegangkan tubuh. Ia bukannya tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan sesama lelaki. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Tidak selembut bibir wanita, cenderung sedikit kasar dan kering. Yoseob merapatkan bibirnya, menolak memberi akses lebih pada Junhyung. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia merasakan tangan dingin Junhyung bergerak perlahan menelusuri tulang punggungnya dari balik kemejanya. Yoseob mengerang, tak kuat menahan geli yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya, mulutnya yang kini terbuka tak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Junhyung untuk meraup lebih dalam bibir bengkak Yoseob. Pria yang lebih pendek itu bergetar, merasakan bagaimana lidah basah Junhyung berputar di dalam mulutnya, mengabsen giginya, dan mengajak bermain lidahnya.

Yoseob mengangkat kedua tangannya, memegang pinggul Junhyung. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berciuman seliar ini. Tidak meski dengan kekasihnya sekalipun. Wanita cenderung pasif, itu yang membuat Yoseob selalu aktif saat berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Biasanya. Kali ini berbeda. Junhyung benar-benar tahu cara memanjakan lidah pasangannya. Apakah ini alasan Hyunseung bertekuk lutut padanya dulu? Karena Junhyung ahli dalam berciuman? Hanya karena itu?

Ah!

Mendadak Yoseob mendorong tubuh Junhyung ke belakang dengan keras. Yoseob memperhatikan Junhyung dengan gugup. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Secepat inikah ia dan Junhyung berciuman? Seberani itu Junhyung menciumnya langsung? Apakah Junhyung pikir Yoseob semudah itu? Dan apakah barusan ia menikmati ciuman menjijikkan ini?

"Maafkan aku Yong Junhyung-ssi," Yoseob memasang wajah gugup, memperlihatkan kalau ia merasa tak nyaman dengan ciuman barusan, "aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah memiliki kekasih di luar sana."

"Aku tidak punya," elak Junhyung cepat. Yoseob nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyangkal secepat ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih wanitanya yang kemarin ia jemput di universitas –Yoseob tak sengaja melihatnya, bukan sengaja memata-matainya– ? Wanita yang sama, yang membuatnya mengkhianati Hyunseung-hyung? "Memang ada seorang wanita yang terobsesi padaku saat ini, tapi dia bukan kekasihku."

"Tapi...," Yoseob menggantung kalimatnya, sengaja mengulur waktu. Junhyung yang sepertinya sudah kesulitan menahan nafsunya –dilihat dari caranya menatap pangkal leher Yoseob, mendekati Yoseob dan mencengkeram bahunya.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya...," bisik Yoseob. Junhyung langsung tertegun, menatap Yoseob dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah kesulitan menerima fakta barusan. "Kekasihku akan mengamuk kalau tahu aku menginap di sini bersama pria lain," imbuh Yoseob, membuat wajah Junhyung makin memucat.

"Kau bohong," Yoseob meringis menahan sakit saat Junhyung meremas bahunya dengan kuat, "aku yakin kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu."

"Yah! Sakit!"

"Katakan sejujurnya, Yoseob-ah. Perasaan kita sama... Katakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku!" bisik Junhyung tanpa melepas tangannya dari bahu Yoseob. Yoseob menggeliat, berusaha menjauh dari Junhyung dengan melangkah mundur. Namun bukannya merasa simpati dan melepaskan tangannya, Junhyung justru ikut berjalan maju mendorong Yoseob.

"Aku–," Yoseob berhenti melangkah saat punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan jendela kaca, "aku tidak bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya."

"Kau tidak perlu mengakhirinya. Kita bisa menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam."

"Diam-diam? Tidak!" Yoseob masih memainkan peran yang sama, mempermainkan perasaan Yong Junhyung selangkah demi selangkah, "dia akan tetap menyadari ini". Di sela perkataannya, Yoseob memikirkan siapa pria yang akan ia mintai tolong untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

"Mengapa? Tidak masalah kan kalau dia tahu, kau hanya perlu memutuskannya agar kita bisa bersama...," mendengar perkataan Junhyung sedikit banyak membuat Yoseob geram. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Semudah itukah ia menyuruh orang lain mencampakkan kekasihnya? Memangnya Junhyung bisa menjamin kalau dirinya jauh lebih baik daripada kekasih Yoseob? Diam-diam Yoseob menggenggam tangannya sendiri, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar brengsek. Lalu bagaimana bisa Hyunseung mencintai pria berkarakter buruk begini?

"Yoseob-ah...," Junhyung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Yoseob, "percayalah padaku. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kita berdua. Aku akan menjagamu,". Perlahan ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yoseob, dan menatap dalam kedua mata jernih Yoseob. Yoseob tak bergeming, tak menunjukkan reaksi lagi karena masih menunggu kalimat apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Junhyung.

"Aku tahu kau masih ragu denganku. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama bertemu. Abaikan saja orang lain. Pedulikan saja perasaanku dan perasaanmu. Kita berhak bahagia dengan jalan kita sendiri," dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat barusan, Junhyung kembali meraup kedua bibir Yoseob dan melumatnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menghisap dan menikmati belah bibir kenyal kekasih barunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua mata Yoseob yang menatap dingin padanya sepanjang kegiatan 'panas' mereka saat itu.

 **••**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

"Kau gila."

Yoseob tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar Gikwang. Ia beringsut ke bawah, kali ini ingin berbaring karena tubuhnya sudah lelah. Saat dilihat Gikwang tak mengikutinya, Yoseob menarik paksa selimut yang terus digenggam Gikwang, menampilkan tubuh kekar Gikwang yang hanya dibalut kaus singlet.

"Aku memang gila dari dulu."

"Yah! Apa kau benar-benar tidur dengannya? Dia mantan kekasih Hyunseung-hyung!" Gikwang akhirnya menyusul berbaring di sebelah Yoseob.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Hyunseung-hyung."

"Demi Tuhan, Yoseob-ah, kau membiarkan pria itu menyentuhmu! Kau bahkan tak mengijinkan pria sebaik diriku untuk sekedar mencium pipimu! Aku! Sahabatmu!" Yoseob tertawa geli mendengar reaksi berlebihan Gikwang. Ia tak pernah merasa kecewa memiliki Gikwang sebagai sahabat terdekatnya. Gikwang adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghiburnya di saat ia merasa hancur seperti ini.

Ya, bohong jika Yoseob tak merasa hancur setelah apa yang baru saja ia alami bersama Junhyung. Perlukah ia melakukan hal bodoh sampai sejauh ini? Pertanyaan itu terus bergaung di otaknya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertindak sejauh ini. Seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan ibunya. Karena, dilihat dari manapun, hanya Junhyung yang diuntungkan dari kejadian di hotel tadi.

"Yoseob-ah...," panggil Gikwang lirih. Yoseob menoleh cepat ke arahnya, "apa tadi... Yong Junhyung... memasukimu?" Yoseob tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Gikwang yang memerah. Mungkin Gikwang sama sekali tak menyadari betapa menggemaskannya ia saat ini.

"Tidak," Yoseob meraih salah satu tangan Gikwang dan menggenggam telapak tangannya erat, "aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Kami hanya... yaahh begitulah...," Yoseob enggan menjelaskan bagian itu karena tiap kali ia mengingatnya, mendadak ia merasa mual dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengusir bayangan Junhyung yang berlutut di bawahnya.

"Baiklah," Gikwang mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang kosong dan merangkul Yoseob untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya, "istirahatlah. Maaf sudah mencercamu dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan". Yoseob mengangguk, beringsut menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sahabatnya.

"Tapi ingat ini baik-baik Seobbie, aku akan menghentikanmu, meskipun secara paksa, jika rencana ini mulai membuatmu tenggelam."

 **••**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

"Demi Tuhan, Han Yoseob! Bisakah kau mematikan ponselmu? Rasanya aku muak mendengar nada getar itu dari tadi!"

Yoseob segera mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan mematikannya tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya ataupun menerima panggilan itu. Setelahnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk memohon maaf kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya karena telah mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Ia sengaja membungkuk beberapa kali saat menghadap Editor Park. Pria berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap sinis Yoseob, membuat Yoseob semakin kecil hati.

"Sudah, duduklah!" Shin Goeun, asisten Editor Park menepuk lengan Yoseob pelan. Yoseob tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan duduk kembali ke kursinya, "Editor Park sedang sensitif". Yoseob memperhatikan Editor Park yang menatap layar laptopnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Sensitif?" beo Yoseob. Pria itu selalu sensitif, kalau menurut penilaian Yoseob. Apalagi terhadap Yoseob sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya ia selalu bisa menemukan alasan untuk berkata sinis pada Yoseob. Padahal Yoseob sudah sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Tadi pagi ibunya membuat keributan di depan kantor. Kau belum dengar?" Goeun berbisik lagi, yang sebenarnya suaranya cukup keras untuk disebut berbisik. Yoseob menggeleng, sambil kembali menghadap laptopnya. Goeun layaknya wanita pada umumnya, sangat suka bergosip. Jika Yoseob menanggapinya terlalu serius, Editor Park bisa memarahinya lagi. Jadi lebih baik ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku belum dengar apa-apa. Aku hampir terlambat datang tadi," jawab Yoseob sambil mulai melanjutkan mengedit gambar.

"Ibunya menghentikan hampir semua pegawai wanita, bertanya yang mana yang merupakan kekasih anaknya–"

"Tunggu!" potong Yoseob langsung, "apa?"

"Editor Park tidak ingin menikah, semua pegawai di sini tahu itu, tapi ibunya memaksanya segera menikah. Wanita itu bahkan berpikir anaknya berpacaran dengan salah satu pegawai wanita di sini dan entah karena suatu alasan wanita itu tidak ingin menikah dengan anaknya." Yoseob sampai menganga karena tak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia dengar. Drama apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Editor Park yang seperti itu? Yoseob mengintip diam-diam Editor Park dari tempatnya duduk. Pria berkacamata itu masih cemberut seperti sebelumnya, dengan tangan kiri menyangga dagu sementara tangan kanannya memainkan mouse. Sedikit aneh melihatnya seperti itu. Dia bersikap galau layaknya remaja putus cinta, tapi dengan fisik pria berumur hampir 40 tahun.

"Sungguh?"

"Dia sendiri yang memanggil petugas keamanan untuk membawanya pergi. Memang tidak sopan, tapi jika aku berada di posisinya aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ada atau tidak kejadian begitu, Editor Park akan selalu bersikap sinis padaku," ucap Yoseob lirih. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau Editor Park tidak menyukai dirinya sejak awal. Saat hari pertama kerja, banyak pegawai senior yang memuji ketampanan dan sikap sopannya. Ia juga cukup terampil di hari pertama ia bekerja. Mungkin itu alasan dia bersikap sinis pada Yoseob.

"Haha... bersabarlah, Yoseob-ssi. Lama-lama dia pasti akan menerimamu. Hanya tetap bersikap baiklah padanya," hibur Goeun sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan, yang dibalas dengan senyum sekilas oleh Yoseob, "ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang sedari tadi menghubungimu? Mengapa kau tak mau menerimanya?". Pertanyaan Goeun langsung menghentikan kegiatan Yoseob. Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Ekspresinya datar, meski Yoseob akui sebenarnya ia sedikit kebingungan mengarang jawabannya. Ia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban yang semakin mengundang pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Nomor asing," Yoseob mengangkat bahunya, "mungkin temanku iseng".

Karena ia tak mungkin memberitahu Goeun kalau yang menghubunginya dari tadi adalah Yong Junhyung, pria brengsek yang mencumbunya tadi malam.

••

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **••**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

 ** _2427 words, done!_**

Halo! Apa kabar?

Butuh waktu buat saya ngumpulin _mood_ buat nulis ini lagi. Wamilnya Yoseob, kasus Junhyung, dan hengkangnya dia dari Highlight bikin saya kehilangan _mood_ untuk nulis apapun. Dan jujur aja, hengkangnya Junhyung yang paling nggak bisa saya terima. Dan karena bias saya tu JunSeob, ngeliat mereka pisah kek sekarang jelas bikin hati saya hancur. Saya udah jadi fans mereka sejak 2012, dan ngikutin mereka sampe sejauh ini. Rasanya kek ada yang bolong di hati saya

Kalau ditanya soal kasus yg nglibatin Junhyung itu, _well_ , gini ya. Saya nggak peduli orang mau ngomong apa tentang Junhyung, saya yakin Junhyung nggak seburuk yang orang-orang omongin. Kalau iya seburuk itu, jelas dia bakal nyebarin video yg dikasih Joonyoung itu ke semua teman-temannya. Lalu kenapa Junhyung nggak ngelaporin Joonyoung ke polisi sejak awal? Kalau saya di posisi Junhyung, dengan karir sebesar itu, saya juga akan melakukan hal yg sama. Saya jelas bakalan cari aman dan nggak mau terlibat lebih jauh, dgn hapus video itu. Kalaupun saya laporin polisi, orang-orang pasti akan ngegunjingin saya juga, dan netizen yang maha benar akan nyumpahin saya karena nggak menghargai para wanita. Dulu ataupun sekarang, tetep aja Junhyung bakal dicemooh. Sadar nggak sih, kalau netizen udah memberi penilaian yg nggak adil buat Junhyung?

Tapi terlepas itu semua, pendapat orang beda-beda. Begitu juga dengan budaya di sini dan di sana.

Soal Junhyung yg keluar, saya kecewa banget dan nge- _blank_. Gimana nasib Highlight setelah ini? Yang paling penting, gimana nasib persahabatan mereka setelah ini? _Well_ , Junhyung hengkang mungkin demi member Highlight juga, biar mereka nggak kena imbas _bullying_ dan nggak kehilangan fans. Tapi kaann...

Argh, pusing ah kalau ngomongin itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya harus minta maaf karena saya terpaksa harus ganti _rating_ untuk _story_ ini. Apalagi di tengah bulan puasa kek gini. Hhaa...

 _Shoutout_ untuk **Ineedtohateyou** untuk _review_ yang ditinggalin di _chapter_ sebelumnya...

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 04

**-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama Hurt**

 **Main Pairing: JunSeob**

 **Slight Pairing: JunSeung, DooKwang, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

 ** _Chapter 04_**

••

"Jinwoon-ah...!"

Yoseob melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk taman. Jinwoon, memakai jaket biru bertudung dan celana jeans gelap sedang duduk di sana, tersenyum lebar melihat Yoseob yang telah tiba. Saat sudah berada di hadapan Jinwoon, Yoseob merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya, sedikit terengah karena berjalan terburu-buru sejak turun di halte bus terdekat.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jinwoon khawatir. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebungkus _tissue_ untuk diberikan pada Yoseob, "aku sudah menawari untuk menjemputmu, mengapa kau menolaknya?"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu," jawab Yoseob. Ia mengusap keringatnya dengan _tissue_ , "jarak kantorku dengan rumahmu terlalu jauh." Jangan tanya bagaimana Yoseob bisa tahu di mana tempat tinggal Jinwoon, karena diam-diam Yoseob rajin bertukar pesan dengan Jinwoon selama ini –meski mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak pertemuan pertama di kafe dulu. Jinwoon selalu mengajaknya bertemu, dan Yoseob tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakan tersebut karena tak ingin Jinwoon berharap lebih padanya. Namun berbeda dengan kali ini, Yoseob dengan sengaja mengajak Jinwoon terlebih dahulu. Belakangan ia baru sadar kalau sedikit berlebihan dalam menghindari Jinwoon, sementara ia tahu ia masih butuh banyak informasi penting mengenai Junhyung darinya.

Soal Jinwoon yang kini memanggilnya ' _hyung_ ', Yoseob tertawa jika mengingat ini. Di hari kedua setelah ia berkenalan dengan Jinwoon, pemuda itu meminta maaf pada Yoseob karena telah bersikap tidak sopan dengan memanggilnya 'Yoseob' saja. Meskipun ia tertarik pada Yoseob, dan sedalam apapun ia menyukainya, tetap saja itu bukan alasan untuk bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Dan untuk menghargai sikapnya yang berani meminta maaf, Yoseob belajar memanggil Jinwoon dengan akrab.

"Bukan masalah untukku," Jinwoon mengambil _tissue_ bekas Yoseob dan membuangnya di tempat sampah dekatnya, "kau pasti lelah karena bekerja."

Yoseob menggeleng pelan, "tidak juga."

"Baiklah," pemuda jangkung itu menepuk kedua tangannya, "kemana kau ingin pergi?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku mencari peralatan kamera? Aku membutuhkan lensa baru untuk kameraku."

"Kau membawa kameramu?" tanya Jinwoon sedikit tidak yakin. Saat Yoseob meringis dan menepuk tas slempangnya, Jinwoon langsung melebarkan matanya. Satu kebiasaan penting Yoseob, ia selalu membawa kameranya kemanapun ia pergi –kebiasaan yang mulai muncul sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Semenjak neneknya meninggal, Yoseob sering merasa kesepian mengingat keluarganya di Jepang selalu mengisolasinya dari dunia luar. Yoseob memilih mengalihkan rasa sepinya dengan hal lain; menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan belajar fotografi. Seungho-hyung selalu menemaninya berjalan-jalan sepulang kuliah atau bekerja, mencari spot foto terbaik agar Yoseob tidak merasa bosan.

"Kalau sekarang kita pergi naik mobilku, tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Jinwoon. Yoseob tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jinwoon.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. Jinwoon hanya diam, menatap Yoseob dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seolah melamunkan sesuatu. Yoseob yang merasa sedang diperhatikan tentu saja menjadi bingung sehingga menghentikan tawanya. "Jinwoon-ah?" Yoseob menyentuh lengan Jinwoon perlahan, tersenyum kecil saat Jinwoon mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ah," Jinwoon tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "maaf Hyung. Melihatmu tertawa membuatku terpesona. Apakah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau tawamu itu membuatmu terlihat semakin tampan?" Yoseob menggeleng. Apa barusan Jinwoon merayunya? Dasar mulut manis! "Apalagi kau memakai kemeja begini. Sungguh... kau sangat seksi, Hyung." Yoseob melebarkan kedua matanya dan menunduk untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Yoseob memang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya –sebuah kemeja abu-abu bergaris vertikal putih, dan celana kain yang pas dengan kedua tungkai kakinya. Yoseob yakin meskipun sederhana, ia selalu cocok dengan tipe pakaian begini. Seungho-hyung berkali-kali menyebutnya sangat sempurna jika berpakaian begini.

"Oh... ya...," Yoseob mengusap lengannya, "aku langsung ke sini setelah dari kantor. Apakah penampilanku mengganggu?". Meskipun ia tahu penampilannya sempurna, ia harus tetap pada karakter yang ingin ia bangun, sebagai pemuda lugu yang baik hati.

"Tidak. Yang mengganggu mungkin adalah cara orang-orang memperhatikanmu nanti. Kau terlihat seperti seorang _idol_ , Hyung. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin mendaftar di agensi?" tanya Jinwoon lagi. Pemuda itu memang pernah menanyakan keinginan Yoseob soal menjadi _idol_ , dan jawaban Yoseob saat itu adalah tidak.

Ia kembali ke Korea bukan untuk hal-hal mencolok seperti itu. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya menarik perhatian Junhyung dan mempermainkannya. Ia mungkin membutuhkan pekerjaan, untuk memperlancar penyamarannya, tapi tidak dengan menjadi _idol_. Ia takut, orang akan lebih mudah mencari tahu latar belakangnya. Sekarang pun, ia sering khawatir berlebihan jika ia berpapasan dengan rekan bisnisnya yang mungkin saja akan membongkar penyamarannya.

Sebagai jawaban, Yoseob hanya tertawa kecil lalu menarik tangan kanan Jinwoon, "kita berangkat sekarang!"

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

"Kau lapar?"

Yoseob memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tasnya, lalu mengambil kantong karton yang diberikan karyawan toko. Jinwoon mengangguk, tanpa bicara mengambil alih kantong belanja Yoseob dan membawanya. "Bagaimana kalau es krim?" Yoseob menawari.

"Kau mau makan es krim malam-malam begini?" tanya Jinwoon tak percaya. Yoseob mengangguk ragu. "Kau tak takut gemuk, Hyung?"

"Olahraga. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kafe yang es krimnya enak," Jinwoon mengulurkan tangannya yang kosong ke pinggang Yoseob dan menuntunnya keluar toko. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoseob merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Jinwoon, tapi ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Jinwoon. Salah bicara, Jinwoon bisa tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan melalui banyak toko dan gerai makanan, Yoseob menyadari ada banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menusuk. Yoseob ingin menoleh ke belakang, memelototi mereka balik agar mereka paham betapa terganggunya Yoseob, namun Jinwoon menahannya lebih dulu dengan menarik pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat pada Jinwoon.

"Acuhkan saja mereka," bisik Jinwoon. Ia mempercepat jalannya, sehingga mau tak mau Yoseob mengimbanginya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari penampilanku?" Yoseob mengulangi pertanyaannya, seolah ia tak tahu apa alasan orang-orang memperhatikannya. Ya, seolah.

"Tidak ada, Hyung. Kau sempurna. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan penampilanmu!"

"Baiklah..."

"Kita sudah sampai," Jinwoon menghela nafas lega saat mereka sudah sampai di cafe tujuan. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Yoseob, "maafkan aku Hyung, tapi jika tidak memelukmu begitu, mereka akan berpikir kau adalah seorang _idol_." Yoseob tak menjawab, hanya sesekali mengedipkan matanya. Alasan bodoh, bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin memelukku, batin Yoseob.

Memangnya mengapa kalau orang berpikir dia adalah _idol_? Memangnya apa yang akan orang lakukan terhadapnya? Lagipula, menurut Yoseob, justru dengan memeluk Yoseob di sepanjang perjalanan kemari, membuat perhatian orang-orang semakin tertuju padanya. Yoseob menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengus, mereka berdua bisa saja terlihat seperti pasangan gay yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan berjalan-jalan di mall seperti ini. Semua hanya karena Jinwoon memeluknya tadi.

Mereka berdua segera memesan secangkir kopi karamel dan es krim _sundae_ , lalu memilih meja di dekat pinggir dinding kaca. Jinwoon sempat ingin menolak tadi, tapi Yoseob dan mata polosnya membuat Jinwoon luluh dan menurutinya. Baru saja mereka duduk, dan Yoseob akan membuka mulut untuk kembali berbincang dengan Jinwoon, Yoseob merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Yoseob tersenyum pada Jinwoon, mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati orang yang paling ia hindari saat ini sedang meneleponnya.

Yong Junhyung.

Yoseob mengedikkan kepalanya, menimbang antara menerima panggilan tersebut atau tidak namun kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikannya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sudah 2 minggu ini ia menghindar dari Yong Junhyung, menolak semua panggilan darinya. Ia sengaja melakukannya, hanya untuk mempermainkan emosi Junhyung. Yoseob meletakkan ponselnya ke meja saat panggilan terputus, tersenyum canggung pada Jinwoon karena pemuda itu menatapnya aneh.

"Teman," Yoseob menjelaskan tanpa ditanya. Jinwoon mengangguk mengerti tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Yoseob bergetar lagi. Yoseob mendengus kesal. Mengapa Junhyung tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya? Yoseob sedang bersama Jinwoon saat ini, bagaimana kalau pemuda itu bertanya? Jawaban apa yang akan Yoseob berikan?

"Orang yang sama?" tanya Jinwoon. Yoseob mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk langsung menolak panggilan tersebut. "Mengapa tidak kau terima?"

"Tidak penting," jawab Yoseob singkat. Tepat sekali pesanan mereka datang, sehingga ada alasan untuk Yoseob menghentikan pertanyaan Jinwoon. Jinwoon sempat menggumamkan terima kasih pada pelayan dan tertawa kecil saat pelayan tersebut pergi dengan wajah tersipu malu. Yoseob tersenyum miring, pelayan itu mungkin terpesona dengan ketampanan Jinwoon. Mungkin. Jinwoon cukup tampan untuk ukuran pemuda seumurannya.

"Oh," Jinwoon tiba-tiba berseru kecil, Yoseob sedikit terkejut tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali, "kali ini ponselku yang mengganggu." Jinwoon diam sebentar melihat layar ponselnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut sambil berbisik lagi, "Junhyung-hyung."

Yoseob membeku mendengar perkataan Jinwoon. Junhyung? Mengapa ia menghubungi Jinwoon? Segera setelah Yoseob menolak menerima panggilan darinya? Apa mungkin–

Yoseob memalingkan pandangannya keluar kafe. Dari balik dinding kaca ia memperhatikan satu persatu pengunjung mall. Junhyung pasti ada di tempat ini. Kalau tidak, mengapa ia langsung menghubungi Jinwoon? Mengapa Jinwoon? Dia tak mungkin tahu kalau Yoseob terus berhubungan dengan Jinwoon selama ini! Yoseob mengeraskan rahangnya. Suasana yang ramai membuatnya kesulitan menemukan Junhyung di antara banyaknya pengunjung yang lain.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yoseob menoleh kembali pada Jinwoon. Apa yang Junhyung katakan pada Jinwoon? "Hei... darimana kau tahu itu juga?" Jinwoon menatap Yoseob sambil tersenyum lebar. Yoseob tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Jinwoon tanpa ekspresi. Yoseob mengerti sekarang. Junhyung ingin bertindak seolah sedang memergokinya dengan Jinwoon. Pria itu... Yoseob menggenggam sendok es krimnya dengan erat, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

Yoseob mengerjap saat ada bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di balik dinding kaca, tepat di sampingnya. Yong Junhyung. Tangan kanannya masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak entah mengatakan apa. Sementara matanya menatap lurus tepat di kedua mata Yoseob. Raut wajahnya dingin, membuat Yoseob bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin Jinwoon bisa berbicara sambil tertawa di ponselnya?

"Hyung, kemarilah!" Jinwoon melambaikan tangannya pada Junhyung, tanpa sadar memancing masalah bagi Yoseob. Sungguh, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuknya bertemu dengan Junhyung. Tidak di tempat seramai ini, dan tidak di hadapan Jinwoon.

"Jinwoon-ah," panggil Yoseob pelan. Ia menurunkan tangan Jinwoon agar berhenti melambai pada Junhyung, "untuk apa kau mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita?"

"Ah," Jinwoon menepuk keningnya, "maafkan aku Hyung. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengajak Junhyung-hyung bergabung?"

"Kalaupun aku bilang tidak, apakah kau akan mengusirnya?" gumam Yoseob sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dasar Jinwoon bodoh! Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kau pasti akan menyesali ini nanti, batin Yoseob geram. Jinwoon mungkin baru sadar kalau ia telah membuat kesalahan, jadi ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, memberikan gestur maaf pada Yoseob, namun tak ditanggapi Yoseob sama sekali. Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada, apalagi ketika ia mendapati Junhyung sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka. Yoseob berdecak, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tak menanggapi tawa canggung Jinwoon.

"Duduklah di sampingku, Hyung," Jinwoon menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya. Dari bayangan di dinding kaca Yoseob bisa melihat bagaimana Junhyung terus memperhatikannya. Yoseob menghela nafas.

 _Oh God_... ini pasti akan memakan banyak waktu...

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

••

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jinwoon?"

Saat ini Yoseob sedang duduk di mobil Junhyung, dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya. Entah apa yang Junhyung katakan pada Jinwoon, sehingga Jinwoon setuju agar Junhyung saja yang mengantar Yoseob pulang. Semenjak dari _mall_ , hingga setengah perjalanan ini, tak ada percakapan apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Yoseob sendiri pun sama sekali tak ada niat untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu, bahkan sejak kedatangan Junhyung ke kafe tadi. Pertanyaan barusan memang percakapan pertama mereka terhitung sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, malam di mana mereka melakukan seks yang lalu.

"Teman," jawab Yoseob singkat. Ia memandang lurus ke depan sambil kedua tangannya memainkan sabuk pengaman.

"Mengapa kau menolak menerima panggilan dariku selama ini?"

"Masih bekerja."

"Bahkan di malam hari?"

"Aku fotografer. Jam kerjaku fleksibel, atau boleh dibilang rumit."

"Baiklah," Junhyung mengusap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang kemudi, "lalu apa penjelasanmu mengenai kejadian tadi di kafe? Kau ingin beralasan kalau kau sedang bekerja? Dengan Jinwoon?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Jinwoon."

"Begitu pun denganku!" potong Junhyung langsung dengan keras. Yoseob mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman. Ia tidak takut, ia hanya berpura-pura takut untuk meyakinkan Junhyung bahwa ia bisa mendominasi Yoseob. Yoseob menarik nafas panjang, masih enggan menoleh ke arah Junhyung, dan Yoseob yakin hal inilah yang membuat Junhyung semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku saat tidak melihatmu keesokan harinya, dan bahkan hingga berhari-hari kemudian kau terus menghindariku. Aku mencari tahu di mana keberadaanmu dan hebatnya, aku mendapatkan informasi itu justru dari Jinwoon. Kita pernah bercinta namun aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu, sementara Jinwoon justru lebih tahu segalanya tentangmu. Jinwoon! Yang baru saja kau sebut teman!" Yoseob mengeraskan rahangnya. Rasanya ia ikut geram mendengar cara Junhyung membentaknya. Junhyung punya hak apa terhadap Yoseob hingga berani memarahi Yoseob seperti ini? Apa ia pikir dengan bercinta sekali membuatnya punya alasan bersikap posesif pada Yoseob? Yoseob tersenyum miring memikirkan kata bercinta. Itu bukan bercinta. Apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu bukan bercinta, itu hanya seks. _One Night Stand_. Yang Yoseob dapatkan malam itu bukan perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu layaknya yang Junhyung rasakan –jika memang benar dia merasakannya–, hanya perasaan jijik yang berlebihan hingga Yoseob enggan mengingatnya lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengurangi kecepatan? Kupikir ini terlalu cepat...," Yoseob menoleh ke samping, menyadari kalau Junhyung mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak terkendali. Ini belum terlalu larut sehingga jalanan tidak begitu sepi. Junhyung memang cukup ahli dalam menyetir melihat bagaimana mobil mereka dengan lincah melewati mobil-mobil lain. Tapi Yoseob tak ada niat sama sekali untuk mati muda bersama pria brengsek di sebelahnya ini.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau ragu jika aku bisa menjagamu, sama seperti yang tadi kukatakan pada temanmu Jinwoon?" Junhyung menoleh sambil mengedikkan kepalanya, masih tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Yoseob menggeleng.

"Jadi kau cemburu padanya? Kupikir Jinwoon adalah temanmu juga?"

"Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Tapi kalau itu kau, aku tidak masalah kalau harus bersaing dengannya."

"Kau egois, Yong Junhyung."

"Egois?"

"Kau bersikap seolah kau kekasihku," Yoseob menoleh ke arah Junhyung dan menatapnya dingin, "tanpa pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku."

Junhyung tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan menelan ludah kasar. Yoseob bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Junhyung meremas setir mobil dengan kuat seolah ingin menghancurkannya sebelum ia mendadak menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Yoseob mendengus, apa lagi yang diinginkan pria ini? Dan sungguh, ketika Junhyung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium Yoseob, Yoseob sama sekali tidak siap untuk menghindar.

Yoseob menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan ciuman Junhyung apalagi ketika ia bisa merasakan Junhyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yoseob membelalak ketika diam-diam Junhyung menurunkan tuas bangku Yoseob sehingga sandaran Yoseob turun, mempermudah akses untuk Junhyung.

"Junhyung!" Yoseob berseru saat ia berhasil mendorong wajah Junhyung. Matanya menatap marah pada pria itu, sementara dadanya naik turun terengah-engah, "menjauh dariku sekarang juga...," bisiknya bergetar. Junhyung menggeleng, tak menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoseob sama sekali. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuh Yoseob, mengurung pria manis itu agar tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan ke mana kau selama ini," bisik Junhyung. Bibirnya berada tepat di depan bibir Yoseob. Hampir menempel, sehingga setiap ia berbicara, bibir mereka berdua saling bergesekan. Yoseob tak peduli jika Junhyung tahu ia sempat berjengit barusan.

"Aku sibuk. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Yoseob menoleh ke samping, menghindari Junhyung yang kini justru menciumi lehernya.

"Kau benar-benar menghindariku? Mengapa?" Yoseob bisa merasakan bagaimana lidah Junhyung mulai menjilati pangkal leher dan dagunya. Yoseob mengangkat kedua tangannya, mendorong Junhyung ke belakang dengan lebih kuat namun percuma.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir...," kali ini bahu Junhyung yang ia dorong, "menyingkirlah!"

"Aku akan menjauh hanya jika aku mau!" Junhyung meremas kedua pergelangan tangan Yoseob dan menahannya di sisi Yoseob, "kupikir kita saling tertarik satu sama lain."

"Tapi aku bukan milikmu–"

"Maka jadilah milikku," sela Junhyung. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Yoseob dan mengecup bibirnya, "hanya itu yang kuinginkan."

 **••**

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

 ** _2527 words, done!_**

 _What i wanna said just..._ _I miss them. All of them._ _••_ _Mind to review?_ _See you next chapter!_ _Ciao!_


End file.
